


To sir with love

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch mentally and physically prepares to bat in the Derby Darby and nervously watches the run chase from the dugout.But his teammates keep giggling and it's distracting. What could be so funny? Are they laughing at him? Did something happen while he was in the loo?
Kudos: 1





	To sir with love

The first wicket fell in the run chase. As usual, Seb Gotch took that as his cue to go down to the rooms to get his pads on. He never knew when he would be needed. 

Walking into the rooms, he went to his locker and sat down. He strapped his pads on his legs and then fastened one glove on. 

He was about to put the other glove when he felt nature calling and waddled in his pads to the bathroom for a nervous wee. 

As his pee hit the toilet bowl and washed off some earlier skid marks, he heard muted cheering from the stands. Hopefully a boundary. That'll ease some tension. His shoulders relaxed in synchronicity with his bladder. 

Zipping up with his non-gloved hand, he headed back to put the other glove on and back up the race. 

As Seb approached the dugout, he saw Marcus Stoinis lean over to Adam Zampa to whisper something which made Adam throw his head back, laughing. That was nothing new. They were always whispering, heads close together. 

The whispers and giggles from Stoin and Zamps increased with fervour when Seb sat in front of them. 

But Seb focused on the game. Larkin cut one for four. Things seemed okay. 

A tap on Seb's shoulder had him turning around, and saw Andre Fletcher grinning at him. He mouthed something at Seb but with the roar of 15,000 people and the west Indian accent, Seb couldn't make it out. He just shrugged, turning back to the game. 

Then Maxi hit one to a fielder and walked off. He seemed annoyed with himself but as soon as he got to the dugout and saw Seb, he laughed. Typical Maxi, never taking his dismissals seriously. 

"How's your love life?" Maxi said between fits of laughter, as he sat next to Seb. 

Stoin and Zamps giggled more. 

Seb shook his head, confused. What an odd question. Why was everyone laughing? 

He focused on the game, his leg shaking with nerves, hoping he wouldn't be needed tonight. Oh god. He thought back to all his failed ramp shots in the nets and groaned inwardly. What if they needed him to hit a six to win?

Maxi was in an animated conversation with Stoinis about the pitch or whatever, and then discussing the menu for tonight's dinner. 

Eventually maddo saw them home with a massive six and that was it. 

Seb stood near the dugout in his pads, and Big Billy Stanlake came up and put his arm around Seb's shoulders. 

"Hey little man," Big bill said. "you got lucky tonight."

Seb blinked. "Sure yeah, it's not every day I jump as high as Jeremy Howe."

"No, I mean..." Big bill said, "your girl. She wrote you a letter."

"What?" Seb asked, shocked. He turned slightly to look at big bill. "what girl?"

"Hey Seb!" Stoin yelled, coming up to him with Zampa in tow. Both of them were grinning widely. "what's your letter say?" 

Seb shook his head. "what letter?" 

Stoin, Zamps and big bill all looked at each other. They turned back to Seb. "you'll find out," Zampa said, smiling gently. 

"Come to our room as soon as you get it," Stoin added, giving Seb a pat on the head. "We'll help you with a reply."

With that, they walked down the race with Seb trailing after them. He had no idea what these boys knew but boy, was he in for a surprise.


End file.
